walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Vince (Video Game)
Vince is an original character and one of the main protagonists in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: 400 Days DLC and has his own personal story. Pre-Apocalypse Macon, Georgia Before the outbreak, Vince was convicted of shooting an unarmed man in Macon in order to protect his brother. He flees the scene, and can either choose to hide the weapon or keep it. Regardless of the choice made Vince is caught and convicted, and taken aboard a bus to serve his sentence in prison. Post-Apocalypse "400 Days" "Day 2" Vince's story starts a day after the outbreak, and follows his arrest and his adjustment to the outbreak along with his fellow inmates. He is being transported to prison in a prison bus, chained to two other prisoners; a rapist named Danny, and a white-collar criminal named Justin. Danny and Justin pass the time by pulling the connected foot chains to agitate each other and bicker over it. Vince chooses to either let them keep fighting or make them stop. As they settle down and start talking, the question of how Vince ended up in prison is brought up. Vince chooses whether to tell them or not. The three continue to chat until a verbal dispute between two prisoners, Jerry and Marcus, across from them breaks into a physical altercation. The trio watch in shock as Marcus garrotes his handcuffs around Jerry's neck to strangle him to death. The two police guards stay behind their gate and Danny wants to help; Justin disagrees. Vince chooses who to side with. If Vince chooses to side with Danny, then the latter will try to get over to prisoners; sadly, the chain will be too short to reach forward. One of the guards, Clyde, takes action and opens the gate to point his gun at Marcus. After asking him to stop several times, Clyde shoots and blows off his head. Vince is shocked, and even Clyde is stunned at his own actions. Danny gets mad at him for not calling someone to help and they begin to get into an argument, which is cut short as Jerry reanimates as a walker and bites Clyde on the neck; killing him instantly. The walker heads toward Vince, Justin and Danny and they ask the other guard, Bennett, behind the gate for help. Instead, he panics and flees the bus. The three work together to reach down so Vince can grab Clyde's gun and shoot Jerry. They search for the keys to free themselves, but realize it's more than likely to be left up front. Danny attracts the attention of another zombie, but it is unable to attack them as the front gate between the back seats and the driver's seat separates them. Vince tries to shoot off the chain attaching them together, but to no avail. A dilemma is reached when Vince has to decide whether to shoot Justin's or Danny's ankle locks so they can get out of the connecting chains. Depending on the choice, Vince will shoot twice at the ankle locks of either Justin or Danny and leave the person to die while he gets off the bus with the other person. In-Game Decision Vince is given the choice to shoot off the connecting chain to free himself and his friends. When that doesn't work, Vince has to shoot either Justin or Danny's ankle lock to free them, though it comes at a cost of one person's life. Shoot Danny's foot Vince shoots Danny in the ankle twice and severs his foot in the process. Vince and Justin escape while Danny is left for the dead, possibly eaten by the zombies. Shoot Justin's foot Vince shoots Justin in the ankle twice and severs his foot in the process. Vince and Danny escape while Justin is left for the dead, he is then most likely eaten alive by zombies outside the bus. "Day 400" Near Gil's Pitstop, Vince joins with Bonnie, Russell, Wyatt, Shel, and Becca to set up a campsite. They are approached by Tavia with an offer to join a survivors' community. Vince's choice in either going with Tavia or to stay in the group's campsite depends on the choices he made on Day 2 of his story. If Vince chooses to shoot Danny's foot, then he will accept Tavia's offer. If Vince chooses to shoot Justin's foot, then he will most likely reject Tavia's offer. What you say when playing as Tavia can also depict whether Vince goes or stays at the groups campsite. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Vince has killed: *Macon Resident (Pre-Apocalypse) *Jerry (Zombified) *Justin (Caused, Determinant) *Danny (Caused, Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies. Non-Canon Deaths If Vince fails to do certain tasks, it is possible for him to die. These deaths are considered non-canon and will result in a game over. Vince will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Vince can die.Deaths - 400 Days VinceDeath1.png|Killed by an undead Jerry. VinceDeath2.png|Killed by an undead Jerry. Relationships Danny Danny is on friendly terms with Vince. On the bus ride to the prison, Danny suggests he, Vince and Justin start a business one day once they've finished their crime sentences. If Justin's foot is shot off, Vince and Danny will leave the bus together. Based on this choice, a determinant epilogue dialogue has Vince talking about sticking by Danny till the end and is resistant to the idea of leaving to join Tavia's group showing how loyal they were to each other and also may imply that he was his closest friend in the post-apocolyptic world. Russell will express disgust at this and voice his opinion about Danny and will have relief that Danny died before Shel and Becca came to their camp, which indirectly hints at the crime Danny was sentenced to jail time for rape. Justin Justin is on friendly terms with Vince. On the bus ride to the prison, it is Justin's piqued interest in Vince's unknown crime that leads to discussion about what he was convicted of. If Danny's foot is shot off, Vince and Justin will leave the bus together. Based on this choice, a determinant epilogue dialogue has Vince talking about how Justin abandoned him during their travels to seek out a similar survivor's group like the one Tavia proposes. From this experience, Vince is more open-minded to the possibility of going with Tavia which implies he might have forgiven Justin for this act. Wyatt Wyatt seems to have a good relationship with Vince. This is assumed because, in a determinant case during the epilogue, a piece of dialogue from Wyatt can be found with him saying, "The only reason I'm with you guys is because Vince saved my life." He only says that if Eddie abandons Wyatt during his story. Russell If Vince in his story decided to shoot Justin's foot, it can be assumed at some point Russell joins up with both Vince and Danny. From Vince's choice, a determinant epilogue dialogue will follow in which Russell expresses disgust at the mention of Danny. Based on what Russell says, he is aware Danny was sentenced to jail time for sexual assault. He comments with great relief that Danny died before Shel and Becca arrived to camp. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *Vince, along with Bonnie, Russell, Wyatt, and Shel, were introduced via Vines from the Telltale Games official Twitter account early June 2013. *Vince is one of two characters Anthony Lam has voiced, the other being the Stranger. *Vince's story in "400 Days" is very similar to Lee Everett's story in "A New Day": **Both characters were being transported to prison for killing someone. ***Vince is actually shown killing his victim, whereas Lee killed his off-panel. **Both stories took place at the beginning of the apocalypse. **Both characters used a shotgun (of the same model) to kill the first walker they encounter. **Both characters were put in a pit decision between two characters on the first episode they were introduced. ***In Vince's scenario, one must be sacrificed so the other can live. *In Vince's story, the Everett Pharmacy Drugstore appears in the background at the beginning, completely intact and running, given that it is still before the apocalypse. *Vince is the only protagonist in "400 Days" that will kill a walker regardless of the player's actions. **Wyatt will kill walkers if he leaves the car in his story. **Russell will have the choice to kill a walker in his story if his story is played before Bonnie's. **Bonnie will kill a walker if her story is played before Russell's or if Russell decides to keep the walker alive in his story. **Shel and Tavia do not kill any walkers in their respective stories. *Vince appeared to have taken a leadership role at the five protagonists' camp, or he was at least the one who did the bulk of the watch duty. **When Becca insults Bonnie over her decisions, Vince disarms her. **When Tavia confirms who's coming and who's staying, Vince states "We understand. I think we've all made up our minds." **When Tavia is first seen by the group, Russell calls Vince to deal with her. *If Vince shot Justin, he will say that he learned from Danny that the group needs to stick together in order to survive. However, even if everyone else decides to go with Tavia, Vince will not stick with them. *Whether or not the other protagonists know about Vince having killed someone prior to the apocalypse is unknown, as it was never mentioned during the Epilogue. *He is the only protagonist whose non-canon deaths are caused only by walkers. *He, among the protagonists with non-canon deaths, has the least non-canon deaths in "400 Days", with only three. *Vince and Shel are the protagonists of "400 Days" who went through the most changes in appearance, with a total of three. *On his prison jumpsuit, his number can be seen as '34601'. This is probably a nod to the character of Jean Valjean , whose prison number is 24601, and who is also sent to prison for breaking the law to help a family member. References Category:Criminals Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Leaders Category:Protagonist Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game